Comparing Clifford Puppy days and My Little Pony
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: This is a comparison about My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Clifford Puppy Days.


Hello everypony. Today were ganna talk about the comparison of Clifford Puppy Days and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Some of the fan watch My Little Pony more than Clifford. Some watch Clifford more than My Little Pony. First were ganna start with the character. The seven main characters in Clifford Puppy Days is Clifford, Daffodil, Norville, Jorge, Flo, Zo, and Emily. The nine main character in My Little Pony is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie belle, and Scootaloo. Now were ganna compare each of them. Clifford is usually the most curious one. He always help other when in needed, sometime get into trouble, and he never gives up. The comparison of Clifford would be Twilight Sparkle. But some would think Daffodil should be Twilight, because they are both neat, smart, and clever. Some might say Clifford and Twilight, because they are the first main character to appear. Some fan think Twilight should be Norville, because they are both story teller and reader. Notice in Twilight old library she had a lot of book. If we could combine that Twilight and her book, with Norville of story telling, then it just might work. Now let move on to Daffodil. Some fan think Rarity and Daffodil are the same, because they are both neat, clever, and sometime annoyed by their younger sibling. If Sweetie Belle annoyed Rarity, the same thing as Clifford annoyed Daffodil, then Clifford would be Sweetie Belle as well. Usually Daffodil is jealous of Clifford for getting the attention from Emily and Rarity stealing Sweetie Belle spotlight, another comparison that lead to is that Rarity and Clifford are almost similar to Daffodil and Sweetie Belle. Also some fan think that Daffodil should be Fluttershy. It might be because, they sometime speak quietly and they are both politely. Now let move on to Jorge. The real answer to that is Applejack. Jorge and Applejack would be more similar, because they are both best friend of Clifford and Twilight. Also because of Applejack country side and Jorge Mexican side, they are also mostly to be together. Now it Pinkie Pie turn. Pinkie Pie would be similar to three characters. One is Flo, because they are more playful, cute, and energetic. Some say Zo, because they are just as cute and energetic as well. The third one might be Daffodil, because they are both pink. Even those Pinkie Pie mane is a little different, it still count as it is. Some fan thinks Zo should be Rainbow Dash, because they likes sport. Even those Rainbow Dash perform the Sonic Rainboom and Zo is Jewish, they still have specialty inside of them. Rainbow Dash could also be Flo, because they have blue skin, and Rainbow Dash can be Clifford, because they can sometime confused their friends. For example, when Clifford once say that he saw a really big teddy bear, the other were confused. Later when the truth was reveal, Clifford wasn't being crazy after all. For Rainbow Dash, she think she is cooler than Mare Do Well. When she realize that she was almost stealing the spotlight and bragging for her heroism, she stopped doing it. It turned out that the Mare Do Well, was Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight. Rarity design the dress. Now let move on to our next character, Fluttershy. Some fan would think Daffodil, but other would think that Fluttershy should be Emily. Because they are good pet owner of Angel Bunny, Clifford, and Daffodil, it would be that those two should be similar. Now let move on to our next character, Spike. Some fan say that Spike should be Clifford, because they are both helper of Emily and Twilight. Since there a hint to it, it would be possible for Twilight and Emily to be similar. They are both pet owner as well. Even those Twilight wouldn't require Spike as a pet, it could also be Owlicious. Applebloom would be similar to Clifford, because they are more adventurous and curious. Sweetie Belle would be Daffodil for their annoyance from Clifford and Rarity. Scootaloo would also be Zo, because they are both into sports, and more cool. Now that the character were compare, let try the place. In My Little Pony, they live in Equestria. In Clifford Puppy Days, they live in the city. Some fan won't know how Equestria and the city would be similar, but it is the homeland of the character. Some might take to reverse. For example, Twilight first lives in Canterlot, now she lives in Ponyville. It would be similar to Clifford first living in the city, then he lives in Birdwell Island. They both have reason. One is to learn friendship and the other is, because Clifford is too big to fit in the apartment. Another similarly is the lesson. At the end of the episode, the characters both learn friendship lesson. For example, Clifford learn his lesson of, not taking stuff that don't belong to him, and for Twilight, she learn that Friendship is Magic. This is the end of our comparison of Clifford Puppy Days and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Enjoy and hope to review.

The End.


End file.
